dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraggle Rock: Down in Fraggle Rock
Down in Fraggle Rock is the 5th standalone Fraggle Rock home video release by Hit Entertainment. Back Cover Summary Boober's Dream Boober dreams about a strange Fraggle named Sidebottom who turns out to be more than a dream. Wembley's Egg A giant egg from the Gorg's garden lands in the middle of Fraggle Rock, and Wembley decides to hatch it. Red's Blue Dragon Red Fraggle tries to follow Uncle Traveling Matt into Outer Space and finds a world that's exactly like her imaginary one - complete with a fire breathing dragon. Episodes FR_Boober's_Dream.png|1. Boober's Dream FR_Wembley's_Egg.png|2. Wembley's Egg FR_Red's_Blue_Dragon.png|3. Red's Blue Dragon (DVD Only) FR Junior Faces the Music.png|4. Junior Faces the Music (DVD exclusive bonus episode) Special Features *Behind the Scenes: Traveling Matt *Fraggle Challenge! quiz game *Animated Episode: Gobo's Song *Animated Episode: Wembley and the Bemble *Fraggle Rock Music Videos *Hit Extras *Theatrical Trailers Fraggle Challenge! clip content and leftovers Most of the clips for the visual video question are rendered at progressive 30 frames per second. The scene for Red's swimming class at the beginning (after transiting from Doc's interior workshop to underground), however, is rendered at interlaced 60 frames per second causing the clip to play at a fluid rate like the bonus episode as part of the hour long title entry. There are 2 left over cells containing the silent "Correct Answer" that are skipped due to link commands in place done by the 8th global parameter that has a param number added by the clips for the quiz. Trivia Challenge Cheatsheet The quiz can be challenging and sometimes impossible to pass. The bonus episode can only be unlocked by getting every question correct and here are the answers that will help you get a chance to view the bonus episode via Fraggle Challenge. Questions * How many Doozers appear in this scene? ** Answer: 4 * What is haning on the laundry line above Boober's head? ** Answer: Socks * What color is Boober's blanket? ** Answer: Blue * Which is NOT a reason given for why Boober dislikes Sidebottom? ** He is handsome * In order to share a dream, Fraggles' heads must be what? ** Answer: Touching Each Other * What is the punch line of Sidebottom's first joke? ** Answer: A Nervous Wreck * What instrument does Sidebottom play? ** Answer: Violin * What color are the feathers on Sidebottom's shoulders and wrists? ** Answer: Green * What is the name of the game in this scene? ** Answer: Fraggle Freeze * Which Fraggle is "it" in this game? ** Answer: Red * Which Fraggle is caught first? ** Answer: Mokey * Boober suggests they play something new that is described how? ** Answer: Safe and Boring * What color is Red's cloak of invisibility? ** Answer: Purple * Where did Gobo say Uncle Matt was coming from? ** Answer: Outer Space * When describing Uncle Matt's postcards, Red uses all but which one of the following? ** Answer: Fables * When describing Uncle Matt's postcards, Gobo uses all but which one of the following? ** Answer: Truth * Red distracts the Dragon by throwing what object? ** Answer: Rock * What does Red use to mark her arch in the cave? ** Answer: Amulet * Uncle Matt is taking a nap on what? ** Answer: Hammock * What does Mokey move off the rock? ** Answer: Picnic Basket * What is Sprocket sitting on when the Dragon appears? ** Answer: Barrel * What green object is hanging on the wall above Sprocket? ** Answer: Water Hose * Doc and Sprocket mistake the Dragon for what? ** Answer: Cat * What number is on Doc's football jersey? ** Answer: 33 * What does Red do to get the swimmer's attention? ** Answer: Blows Whistle * Wembley Says he feels like all of the following except what? ** Answer: Dull * Which activity is NOT featured in this scene? ** Answer: Making Pottery * What does Mokey prefer in her poem? ** Answer: Cake * Red is leading Fraggles to stretch their what? ** Answer: Legs * How does Boober describe Wembley's life? ** Answer: Has No Meaning * Which of the following is NOT required when "finding a meaning?" ** Answer: Smile * What exercise are Red and the other Fraggles doing? ** Answer: Toe Touches * Wembley says the egg belongs to whom? ** Answer: Tree Creatures * When Wembly claims that the egg is sat on, what does Boober ask that it is? ** Answer: A Chair * The Fraggles dismiss Wembley's claim that the egg is a "house for babies" because it lacks what? ** Answer: Windows and Doors * Which objection is NOT raised by the Fraggles? ** Answer: How it will learn to fly? * Who does Red suggest should move the egg? ** Answer: Doozers * Wembley refuses to let anyone move the egg for fear the creature inside will do what? ** Answer: Die * Which of the following names is Wembley called when he sits on the egg? ** Answer: Noble * Which Fraggle states that Wembley "looks pretty funny?" ** Answer: Red Alternatively, you can also use the shortcut placed in the third VMGM Menu (which is Bonus Features) by clicking on the Wembley icon easter egg next to Boober to jump to the bonus episode without having to go through the game to get it. Gallery Sprites Down in Fraggle Rock easter egg sprite.png VMGM Menus Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-11h43m54s939.png|Main Menu Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-11h44m41s928.png|Menu intro Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-11h44m09s926.png|Bonus Features Menu Fraggle Rock Down in Fraggle Rock VMGM Menus|Fraggle Rock: Down in Fraggle Rock Manager Menus VSTM Menus Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-13h10m46s382.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-13h11m09s435.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-13h11m41s546.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-13h12m10s359.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-13h12m14s538.png Fraggle Rock Down in Fraggle Rock VSTM Menus|Fraggle Rock: Down in Fraggle Rock Stream Menus Titles Title 1 - Fraggle Rock Videos Promo intro Hit Entertainment FBI Warning English.png Hit_Entertainment_FBI_Warning_2.png Hit Entertainment FBI Warning 3.png Fraggle Rock copyright 2005 2.png Hit Entertainment 2001 4x3.png Jim_Henson_Family_Classics.png FR_Video_Trailer_2005_1.png FR_Video_Trailer_2005_2.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-14h48m24s444.png Fraggle Rock videos promo 2005 Title 5 - Hit Entertainment logo Hit Entertainment 2001 4x3.png Hit Entertainment (2001-2006) (URL only) 4x3 Title 6 - Pingu and the Doorbell Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-15h17m49s294.png Title 7 - Behind the Scenes: Uncle Travelling Matt Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-16h32m26s995.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-16h33m43s618.png Fraggle Rock - Behind the Scenes Uncle Traveling Matt Title 8-9 - Fraggle Rock Music Videos Vlcsnap-2015-12-28-13h39m02s246.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-28-13h39m26s362.png Fraggle Rock Down in Fraggle Rock DVD Music Videos Title 10 - Fraggle Challenge! Quiz Game FR DIFR Quiz 1.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h03m37s817.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h05m20s903.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h09m22s980.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h10m47s910.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h11m18s963.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h11m45s579.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h12m37s385.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h13m10s772.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h13m49s877.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h14m14s142.png FR DIFR Quiz 2.png FR DIFR Quiz 3.png FR DIFR Quiz 4.png FR DIFR Quiz 5.png FR DIFR Quiz 6.png FR DIFR Quiz 7.png FR DIFR Quiz 8.png FR DIFR Quiz 9.png FR DIFR Quiz 10.png FR DIFR Quiz 11.png FR DIFR Quiz 12.png FR DIFR Quiz 13.png FR DIFR Quiz 14.png FR DIFR Quiz 15.png FR DIFR Quiz 16.png FR DIFR Quiz 17.png FR DIFR Quiz 18.png FR DIFR Quiz 19.png FR DIFR Quiz 20.png FR DIFR Quiz 21.png FR DIFR Quiz 22.png FR DIFR Quiz 23.png FR DIFR Quiz 24.png FR DIFR Quiz 25.png FR DIFR Quiz 26.png FR DIFR Quiz 28.png FR DIFR Quiz 29.png FR DIFR Quiz 30.png FR DIFR Quiz 31.png FR DIFR Quiz 32.png FR DIFR Quiz 33.png FR DIFR Quiz 34.png FR DIFR Quiz 35.png FR DIFR Quiz 36.png FR DIFR Quiz 37.png FR DIFR Quiz 38.png FR DIFR Quiz 39.png FR DIFR Quiz 40.png FR DIFR Quiz 41.png FR DIFR Quiz 42.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h14m38s194.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h14m40s967.png FR DIFR Quiz 43.png FR DIFR Quiz 44.png FR DIFR Quiz 45.png FR DIFR Quiz 46.png FR DIFR Quiz 47.png FR DIFR Quiz 48.png FR DIFR Quiz 49.png FR DIFR Quiz 50.png FR DIFR Quiz 51.png FR DIFR Quiz 52.png FR DIFR Quiz 53.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h16m50s189.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h16m09s359.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-29-23h03m08s636.png vlcsnap-2015-12-29-22h41m46s152.png Fraggle Rock Down in Fraggle Rock (Fraggle Challenge!) Title 11-12 - Animated Episodes FR_Animated_Gobo_Song.png FR Animated Wembley and the Bemble.png Title 13-14 - Animal Jam Trailers Vlcsnap-2015-12-29-23h25m10s732.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-29-23h25m52s737.png Animal Jam Trailer (2005) Hug a Day and Spring in! combo version Animal Jam Trailer (2005) Shake a Leg and Let's Jam Together combo version VHS Opening Hit Entertainment FBI Warning English.png Hit_Entertainment_FBI_Warning_2.png Hit Entertainment FBI Warning 3.png Fraggle Rock copyright 2005 2.png Hit Entertainment 2001 4x3.png Jim_Henson_Family_Classics.png FR_Video_Trailer_2005_1.png FR_Video_Trailer_2005_2.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-14h48m24s444.png Fraggle Rock videos promo 2005 VHS Closing Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) 3.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment 2002 (Red text font) Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with easter eggs Category:DVDs with unused content Category:Muppets DVD Category:DVDs with music videos Category:Muppets DVD